With A Bouquet For Her
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Luka trusted his sister's advice for asking out his crush, because surely Juleka knew her better.


"Are you sure?" Luka stared down at the flowers before glancing back over towards his little sister that stood next to him and helped him pick out the bouquet.

"Rose loves romance. She loves the old timey kind of ways of courting." Juleka stared down at some flowers, "I do too, actually."

"He'll notice you like that eventually." Luka told her back just as confidently.

"When he stops either seeing spots or pink." Juleka answered glumly, "Let's face it. That's not going to happen."

"It will happen. You're friends, right?" He stared down at her, "May be you just need to surprise him with the kind of love story you like. I'm sure that he'll be honored."

"Honored is not the same thing as loved." She sighed, "Besides, there's only so much he'd be able to take. I like the sweet stuff like Rose, but I kind of like graveyard dates and one on one violin performances."

"Juleka, he'll notice you one day. Besides, there's only so long that you can crush on a superhero until you move on." Luka hugged her close, "Besides who wouldn't like my little sister?"  
"Everyone. You scare them away." Juleka teased, moving further away from her brother's embrace, "Oh, no. Who's that ridiculous guy beside you? Is he your boyfriend, Juleka?"  
"Your sarcasm isn't welcome here." He nudged her hip, "So do I just confess and give her the flowers?"

"Ask her out already." Juleka shot him a determined stare, "She'll say, 'yes,' in a heartbeat. Who doesn't wish their best friend was their sister anyway?" She smiled, glancing back down at the flowers.

"I will, I will." Luka rolled his eyes at her, "But you'll have to ask out pretty boy eventually."

"Just because he has long-ish hair, doesn't mean that he's a 'pretty' boy. What's wrong with pretty though?" She shot him a playful look, "What if I like pretty?"

"Then my loss. I don't want my sister stealing my girlfriend." Luka retorted, glancing down at her, "I'll have you know that I like pretty too."  
"Oh, everyone can tell. I'm still surprised you're not mooning over Marinette or Ladybug. And, don't challenge me, brother. I can spin some pretty words from my lips that will have your girlfriend or eventual one anyway, eating out of my hand." Juleka leaned against him, eyes held in a bit of a challenge and locked right on his.

"Nope, I'm fine without the competition, thanks. I don't want to challenge the Queen Of Words." Luka smiled at her, "Besides the longer we stand here and talk, the more wilted Rose's bouquet gets." He nudged his little sister towards the door.

"Oh, sure." She rolled her eyes up at him. Brothers.

* * *

"Rose, I have a gift for you." His heart leapt all the way up to his throat, and he practically choked on it with the sudden onslaught of nerves. How did you ask out your little sister's best friend again? He could flirt with her just fine, but when it came to asking her out, he doubted that the words would come easy.

"You do?" Rose's blue eyes sparkled as she gazed up at him, all petite and adorable with the sweetest personality to match.

"Yeah, but I have a question first." Luka took a deep breath, "Will you go out with me, Rose?" He held the bouquet out for her, all blacks and whites and pinks, reds, and some yellows. Some were even roses in honor of her name that fit her so well in Luka's eyes.

"O-Oh," Rose gasped and met his eyes with tears in her own, "I will, I will!" She gushed as she took the flowers from his hand and gave him a quick, tight as could be hug.

"How about dinner? That new restaurant that you've been talking about for at least the past few days." She told Luka, she told Juleka, and she'd told Juleka right in front of Luka. He wouldn't forget a thing like that. Plus, Juleka would have his head if he forgot anyway. She'd already had him vow to not hurt Rose and to take good care of her, and if he did, she'd approve of their eventual wedding. Luka didn't ask why his sister was already thinking of Luka and Rose getting married when neither of them had finished up school yet, but the thought struck such a nice cord within him. He didn't mind all that much.

For tonight though, he'd spoil Rose with whatever dinner she wanted and dessert, and may be he'd be able to kiss her cheek for a goodnight kiss, so that he didn't move too fast. They were both new to this, but he couldn't be happier than right now that she'd said yes.


End file.
